I Have Another Boo Boo
by Detective Broadway
Summary: A head canon fic. Submission inside. Basically, Jane hurts herself tackling a suspect and goes to Maura rather than to the hospital. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello again fellow authors and dedicated readers who like to review my stories *cough cough* hint *cough cough*. My dear friend, Captain Symmetry, brought up something to me about my head canon fics - i spoil it by putting the head canon first. So from now on, the head canon submission will be at the bottom, after the story. **

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES! xo**

-x-

Jane ran full force at Marie Burton, the latest triple homicide extraordinaire. They'd just sighted her on the street when she noticed two cops staring intently and made a run for it. Jane being Jane, sprinted after her whilst Frost called for backup. Jane caught up to Marie and tackled her to the cold concrete, falling on top of her. Marie got an arm free and swung at Jane. Jane, overlooking the pain, grabbed Marie's arm and pulled it to her side, rolling her over and pulling both arms behind her back. Jane tasted what she could only decipher as blood; she would deal with it later.

"Marie Burton, you are under the arrest for the murders of Jason Newport, Liam Relic and Peter Hester. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law…" Frost arrived shortly after Jane had made the arrest, followed by two uniforms; one of them being Frankie. Jane got off the suspect whilst Frost took her and walked her back to the cruiser.

"Holy crap sis, your face…" Frankie spoke, voice going quieter. Jane wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. A smudge of blood now stained her hand. Her eyes widened slightly at the amount of blood.

"Holy fuck. That's a lot of blood." Jane honestly felt a little woozy, although she would never admit it.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to the hospital." Frankie motioned towards the car.

"No, no. Just drive me to the station, Maura can fix it up for me." Jane waved her hand about. Typical Italian.

"Are you sure, Jane? It's busted up pretty bad…"

"Do you doubt Maura's abilities, Frankie? You better not…" Jane was slowly getting angry. How dare someone insult her Maura's ability?

"No! No, I mean… C'mon, let's go."

-x-

"...and then she swung a punch at me, and that brings us to now." Jane was sitting on 'the dead people's table' in the morgue, telling the story of how she managed to get punched, whilst Maura gathered equipment.

"You really should be more careful, Jane. Also, as flattered as I am that you would trust me with stitching your lip up, don't you think you should go see an actual doctor, at a hospital?" Maura placed the equipment next to Jane on the table and examined the gash as she spoke.

"Maur, you _are_ a real doctor." Jane started to smile, but then pulled her lips back in, hissing at the pain. Maura smiled at her and started to patch up Jane.

Whilst Maura fixed her lip, Jane couldn't help but stare. _God, she's so beautiful. Oh, and so adorable when she's concentrating. Holy fuck my lip hurts, this hurts so much. _

"All done. You're free to go, detective." Maura spoke with a playful tone to her voice. Jane pouted at her. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"My boo boo still hurts, Maur." Jane pouted even more.

"It's going to hurt for a while. Here," Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's stitches "I kissed it better. Does it feel better?" Maura tilted her head to the side. Jane nodded childishly, a childish smile on her face.

Jane jumped off the table and enveloped Maura in a hug.

"Thank you, Doctor Isles." They both chuckled. Jane reluctantly let her go and made her way to the elevator. In the elevator, Jane reached a hand up to her stitches, gently touching it and smiling to herself.

_Do I … no. I don't… Maybe I do? No, I couldn't… I'm not… I mean, I'm not even… Maybe I am, though? But how did I not know… But do I… Does this mean… Does she…? Fuck. _Jane was giddy for the rest of the day, and no one could decipher why.

When she went home, Jane wrote in her diary.

_Hey diary,_

_Haven't written in you for a while. Sorry about that. So today I learnt a few things about myself, just had to write them down. _

_I like girls. Apparently, because _

_I like, no, I love Maura. _

_Holy fuck. I mean, she kissed me. Well, she kissed my 'boo boo', but still. MAURA KISSED ME!_

_Bye diary, I'm going to go and plot how to tell her. Xo_

* * *

><p><em>One time, Maura had to stitch Jane's lip up. She gave her a kiss on her 'boo boo' to make it better. That's when Jane started thinking maybe her feelings for Maura were more than platonic. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make me happy. It's only a click away...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Have Another Boo Boo ch2 **

**A/N Hey guys. I've decided to continue this due to the power of the people (aka, reviews telling me to continue it.) Also, just to put it out there - when I say, 'a head canon fic' I mean 'a Rizzoli and Isles head canon submission fic', from . because yes, of course they're all head canon. And yes, this is directed at you person who reviewed this with the name 'What'. **

**Enjoy.**

**p.s Sorry if this doesn't live up to the expectations you had in your head.**

* * *

><p>The next few days to Jane seemed like they dragged on forever. They had just wrapped up a case and were all stuck doing paperwork. Jane was constantly distracted from her work, though. She was either daydreaming about being with Maura, or she was plotting a way to make those fantasies a reality. It didn't help every time Maura came into the bullpen asking to go out for lunch; it didn't help that she said yes either. It was 12:38 on a Thursday, and Frost, Korsak and Jane were doing their paperwork, as they had been. Jane subconsciously checked the clock every few minutes, trying to calculate how long til Maura came to invite her to lunch; this didn't go unnoticed by her peers.<p>

"Hey Jane, I know paperwork is boring, but that clock up there ain't any more interesting." Frost called over to her from his desk.

"Yeah, Janie. What, you got a hot date or something today?" Korsak chimed in.

"Really, guys? Nah I'm just ah…" _Quick Jane, excuse! _"Really hungry, and can't wait to go eat." _Smooth._

"Well," Frost checked his watch "You could go now?"

"Could go where?" Spoke a familiar voice. Jane felt her cheeks grow warm. She turned to find Maura walking towards her, Dolce and Gabbana heels clicking on the floorboards as always. She was dressed simple today - tight, black jeans with a blue, button up blouse, which had the top two buttons undone, flashing some chest. _Oh my god, Jane, don't take any notice of how sexy she looks today. _

"To lunch, Maura. Which I suppose is why you're up here?" Jane rushed out, and Maura simply nodded. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets."

-x-

"Well, that was a nice lunch." Jane said as she walked side by side with Maura back to the precinct, trying her hardest not to stare at her. She stole quick glances at Maura every now and then, taking in her features; how the sunlight made her freckles show, how cute she thought those freckles were, how she wanted to kiss every single one of those freckles… _RIZZOLI, STOP! _

"Yeah, it was a nice lunch. I really wish you would eat healthier, Jane. A burger a day does _not _keep the doctor away."

"Sure it does, and plus, a milkshake and chilli cheese fries aren't much healthier."

"Well the milkshake is certainly a step up from your meal."

"Yeah, yeah… Hey Maura, can I ask you something completely random and irrelevant?"

"I don't see why not…?" _She looks so adorable when she's confused_ Jane thought.

"Remember when you said that I wasn't 'your type', what is 'your type'… Just for future reference and because I'm curious and stuff…" Words tumbled out of Jane's mouth over the top of each other and so fast she wasn't sure if Maura had heard any of it.

"Oh that, well Jane, I simply don't have a type. I was just teasing." She added with a small grin, and Jane returned the grin, a little too enthusiastic.

"I see… Well I was just asking, it was a completely irrelevant question."

"Oh, ok then." They'd arrived back at the precinct and walked back in together. Jane was going to spend the rest of the day working up courage and, yet again, plotting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my dears, this chapter concludes this story and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite and followed this story. I love you all. Enjoy, and tell me what you think? x**

It was now 6 O'clock; time to go home. _Maybe I'll go and see if Maura is free. _

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Jane called to her team. Frost and Korsak waved her off and went back to finishing up their lot of paperwork. Jane walked out of the bullpen and straight into the elevator. She pressed the button on the wall for the morgue's floor, then leaning against the back wall, dreading her meeting up with Maura. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? Just play it cool, just like you practiced in your head a hundred times today. You'll be fine. _

_Ping. _The elevator doors opened and Jane strode towards her best friends' office, fidgeting with her jackets' sleeves. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. STAY CALM WOMAN!_ Making it to Maura's office - who's doors were shut - she took a deep breath and knocked. _Knock, knock. _Shuffling was heard, then the door swung open to Maura's form, and Jane took half a step back.

"Hello, Jane. What a nice surprise. I thought you'd be on your way home by now." Maura looked up at the clock to make sure she was right about Jane and how she would've been going home at this time.

"I thought I'd come to see you before I left… Because I wanted to know if, you know, you wanted to sleepover." Jane half-smiled at her. _Nice excuse, Rizzoli. Well then again, if all goes well, then she can sleepover, and she can fall asleep in your arms- NO, no. You're getting ahead of yourself; you need to tell her how you feel __**first.**_

"Well that sounds like a fun idea; I very much enjoy our sleepovers. I have to finish up some paperwork, but it should only take approximately 5 minutes." Maura smiled at Jane, and gestured towards one of her chairs in front of her desk before turning to go back to her desk. Just as she did, Jane caught her arm and pulled her back to face her.

_This is it. You can do it._

"Maura, I… "Jane stammered out, still gently grabbing Maura's forearm; Maura looked quite confused. _C'mon, Rizzoli, just like you practiced in your head. __**I love you. **_Without thinking, Jane pulled Maura in close so their fronts were touching, leaned down and placed her lips on Maura's. Jane pulled away quickly, freaking out and looking anywhere but at Maura. "I'm so sorry, Maur. I shouldn't have-"

She was cut off by Maura's lips on hers, her arms around her waist; Jane returned the gestures. They kissed until they ran out of breath, leaning their foreheads among one another and looking towards the ground.

"Maur, I love you." Jane whispered under her breath. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and Jane returned the gaze, worry and fear written all over her features.

"Good, because I love you too." Maura leant in and stole another kiss.

Maura pulled away to reveal Jane smiling like an idiot, and she giggled; Jane joined in.

"You know, my lip still kind of hurts…" Jane smiled that Rizzoli smile; the one Maura loved so much.

"Well, we have all night for me to kiss it better," Maura turned and walked over to her desk. "But, I still have to finish this paperwork before our sleepover."

_**Exeunt. **_


End file.
